shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
City of Dawn
The city is very huge, made of boulders with a highest skyscraper called happy field in it.It has a very beatiful name, which is the city of dawn. The city is located between the TaoBao Mountain and QiYuan Forest. There are many extraordinary wonders. For example, Magic School is in the suburb. Appearance Inside We located our city in the forest, named the City of Dawn. There is a big skyscraper in the heart of the downtown, which is built by a business tycoon, Moody. The building is a comprehensive building, including the labortary to do research and experiments, the companies to design clothes, and the hotel to hold the banquet and so on. In the suburb standing a mysterious Magic School. Rumor has it that a group of people who possesses magic power live there, their mission in life is to help mankind save from dangers. In the even of riots in the city, the magic students will be dispatched to the area to safeguard their home. Outside There has a mountain near the city. The mountain is very tall, people can't live there due to the lack of air. However, the land is fertile, which can plant many things. Also, there are another, two cities near the city. We can visit them in our spare time. There is a forest beside the city. Inside the forest, it has many trees, flowers and creature. Function The city is located between a mountain called Taobao and a forest called Qiyuan. Among the famous places in the city, there is a Magic school and a skyscraper called Happy Field. The magic school is magical that the sky of the city is magical. When there are any forces of evil, the sky will become red and give an alarm. Then the citizen will be aware of the danger from outside cities. Sub-location Dark Wood It is located in the south of the city. It’s a place where the dark forces gather together. It’s full of black fog, it’s very easy for people to get lost when they break in, There are lots of odd plants and fierce animals. Leisure Center It is located in the center of the city. There is a big coffee shop and a Fight Club. All of us meet in the leisure Center. History The city of dawn live a peaceful life as usually, people work respectively. One day, the skyscraper, called Happy Field, occured something important. Technical searchers took mistake with studying a creature, which was variation, it became giant and looks so scary, he escaped the search's room and went into Aida company, the staffs of design were horrified with yelling, and the creature hurt and snapped them. In order to revenge, the monster was going to destroyed this city. The researchers found the creature missing, they found it finally, but they didn't enough power to flight with him, they called for Magic School's members help, and cope with the monster together. Finally, they defeat the monster and save the designers. The city recovers life back. Category:Location Page